List of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers episodes
Here's the list of episodes of the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Season One Major events that happen in the season: *The Myth Rangers are assembled. *The Monster Hunter is introduced. *Professor Grooor appears sometime during the series. *The Earth Titans are introduced sometime during the series. *'Let's Have A Ball': The rangers attend the homecoming dance at school, not knowing that Geric is sending an ugly monster girl to crash it! *'When Are Veggies Not So Green?': Geric decides to use Seamus' dislike of cauliflower to create a monster. *'Better Bodyweight for Baron': Baron is getting sick of being overweight that he decides to lose weight the hard way... by walking around the world! However, Geric sends a fat pig monster to attack Baron. *'Burkle': Everyone is making fun of Baron for being so smart. Baron is fed up with being a genius that he decides to show his dumb side. He becomes a nerd & causes problems for his school. But will being a nerd prevent him from helping his friends when they deal with a monster? *'Myth Rangers Rock You!': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet the band Iron Weasel who needs their help with the producer's evil step-son Chuckie... Today's his birthday! *'Clash of the Warriors': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet the Wasabi Warriors. When both of the teams get kidnapped by the Wasabi Warriors' rival team, the Black Dragons, they learn that they have joined forces with Geric's army! *'Mr. Mythic': In this cross-over episode, the rangers cross the border to Canada to attend Finnegan High; while there, Baron volunteers to help out one of the teachers, Mr. Adam Young, in teaching his science class. Meanwhile, Geric has some plans for him & the rest of the rangers...& the rest of Finnegan High! *'Rangers vs. Rats': The Myth Rangers travel with Theodore to visit his good friend Donald Davenport & his Lab Rats. Things go swell until Geric casts a spell on the two teams, causing them to fight against each other. Now, it's up to Donald's stepson Leo to break the spell & save the day! *'Myth Rangers vs. Alien Invaders': When aliens invade Earth, the Myth Rangers must fight to save their planet... & their bond. *'Baron's Pot': Geric's steals Baron's ceramics project & turns it into a monster. *'The Truth Will Break You Free': Reese accidentally breaks Theodore's vase & tries to hide his guilt. But when Geric steals the broken vase & turns it into a monster which captures Reese, only the truth will set him free. *'The Herocrypha': Reese, Seamus, & Baron are on a quest to find a sacred book meant only for heroes. *'LARP: Live Action Ranger Power': The Myth Rangers attend a LARP competition. *'The Case of the Cannibalic Lunch Lady': It seems the school lunch lady has gone psychotic. Every day, kids who show no interest in the school lunch end up disappearing; then the next day, all the rest of the kids are served meat that smells & tastes just like human flesh! Is the lunch lady getting her revenge on the students, or is Geric up to his old tricks again? It's up to the Myth Rangers to solve the mystery! *'War Games': Geric sends a gigantic robot to attack the US Military, & so the military starts taking erasive action by finding new soldiers. Back at the camp, Reese plays a war video game that's meant only for mature people to play. He then learns that the game was licensed by the US Army... after being taken away by the army itself as a new recruit! *'Bye-Bye Robo-Birdie': When Kelly seemingly kills a teacher's pet canary while it's under Baron's care, Baron & the other rangers decide to revive the canary bionically... not knowing that Geric has other plans for them. *'Out of Reese's Head': The Myth Rangers are having a hard time fighting Geric's latest monster. To make matters even weirder, a mysterious creature pops out of Reese's forehead. Little do they know that the Myth Rangers know that this creature might be of good help to them against the monster. *'It Takes Three Kings': After Reese, Seamus, & Baron get rid of a monster tyrant in a village in India, the people decide to make them their kings. The three rangers agree to this, but they soon realize that it's not easy being king. *'Attack of the Pyroshrooms': Strange & yet dangerous flaming mushrooms are appearing all over Cascade, & it's up to the Myth Rangers to figure out what's causing them. *'Baron's Brain Goes Blank': After an electrical circuit accident, Baron's memory is severely wiped out. Theodore warns the rangers that if Baron doesn't regain his memory soon, he won't remember he's a Myth Ranger & his powers will be lost forever. *'Baron & the Bee': Geric decides to use Baron's fear of bees to create a stinging monster. *'You Got An Umbrella?': After Seamus started dating this mysterious girl named Celia, dangerous rainstorms have been occuring throughout Cascade. *'Myth Rangers vs. Psycho' - The Myth Rangers (except for Baron, who's helping Theodore fix some furniture) decide to give a girl named Edna the best birthday of her life. Before they even realize it, Edna holds the Myth Rangers hostage! Can Baron be able to save them? *'The Monster Hunter Returns': The Myth Rangers meet a new kid at school & they soon learn that he used to be--& should've still been--the legendary Monster Hunter! *'Unarmed & Dangerous': Baron uses his self-defense techniques against a couple of bullies. Later, Baron gets sent to the principal's office, where he is shown a video caught from one of the security cameras of him using a pocketknife in his fight against the bullies! Knowing that the video is out of context, Baron & the rangers set out to fight the perpetrator who altered the video. *'Geric's Monster Mash': It's Halloween, & Geric decides to give the Myth Rangers the biggest scare of their lives. *'A Merry Mythical Christmas': It's Christmas & the Myth Rangers decide to spend the weeks off to spend time with their families. But when Geric sends a monster to suck out the negative energy of naughty kids, will the Myth Rangers be able to save Christmas? Season Two Major events that happen in the season: *Lord Oniro is introduced. *Joey is introduced. *Seamus leaves the Myth Rangers; Joey becomes the new Green Myth Ranger. *Reese loses his Red Ranger powers, becomes the White Ranger for a while, & later regains his Red Ranger powers. *Lady Xanthia is introduced; Lord Geric & Lady Xanthia get married. *Lord Oniro tries to take the Earth Titans' powers; the Earth Titans transfer their powers to the Myth Rangers, allowing them in enter into Titan Mode. *'Myth Rangers: Lost In Tokyo': In this three-part episode, the Myth Rangers find themselves in the big city of Tokyo, Japan. *'Say It Ain't So, Joe': Baron's good friend Joey suspects that he & his friends are hiding something. Now, Baron must make a hard choice: to tell Joey the truth or lose his friend. *'Go For The Green': Seamus gives some terrible news to his fellow rangers: he's moving. So the Rangers decide to help him have the best day of his life before he moves (which is after he passes down his powers to a new Myth Ranger). *'Hyper Monkey Bros.': Joey buys this new video game, Hyper Monkey Bros., & he starts playing it day & night. Aware that he's playing it too much, the other rangers try to help Joey find a better hobby. However, Geric decides to make the video game play the Myth Rangers when he brings the Monkey Brothers to life. *'Don't Drink That!': Geric puts a magic potion in Baron's drink & it causes him to envy Reese's role as leader. *'It Came From 7-Ds': The Myth Rangers help a couple of 70s-themed alien brothers get back to their home planet, 7-Ds. *'The Fall & the Rise' **'Part 1: The Fall of the Red Ranger': In the first of the shocking two-part episode, Oniro sends a monster who destroys Reese's Myth Gem, causing him to lose his powers permanently. **'Part 1: The Rise of the White Ranger': In the second & last part of the shocking two-part episode, the Myth Rangers are having a hard time fighting with Reese not having his powers anymore. Meanwhile, Reese hesitates whether he should just quit the Myth Rangers of not; fortunately, Theodore introduces Reese to a good friend of his who might be willing to help Reese. *'The Dinosaur Slayer': Geric brings the prehistoric warrior Paleoblo back from his million-year sleep & has him destroy the Myth Rangers. Paleoblo nearly attempts to do this by trapping Reese inside the Earth, leaving his fellow rangers in danger. Luckily, Reese uses his new powers as the White Ranger to escape & stop Paleoblo. *'The Wedding' **'Part 1: Finding A Girlfriend': After taking advice from his minions, Geric goes around looking for a girlfriend so that he can be with someone to increase his powers with in order to to destroy the Myth Rangers. **'Part 2: The Duel': Geric meets Xanthia, who is revealed to be the daughter of Professor Grooor, Geric's professor from Vochragorts Academy. However, instead of being furious with him, Grooor tells Geric that he can marry his daughter... if he beats him at a duel, which all the rest of Xanthia's former boyfriends lost in (& they were often destroyed in the end). **'Part 3: The Ceremony': Geric & Xanthia get married & spend their honeymoon trying to destroy the Myth Rangers. *'iMeet The Myth Rangers': In the biggest crossover of all time, the Myth Rangers find themselves in the big city of Seattle, where they meet & get to hang out with the crew of the nation's favorite web show, iCarly! But all the fun comes to a screeching halt when Carly's two-timing ex-boyfriend Steven Carson kidnaps her & her friends in revenge of exposing him back in Los Angeles. Will the Myth Rangers be able to rescue them? *'The Return of the Red Ranger' **'Part 1': Reese gets an unexpected guest... his past self who thinks that his future self is really an imposter trying to lead the other Myth Rangers into evil! **'Part 2': Reese & his past self are having a hard time getting along. **'Part 3': The White Ranger & Red Ranger manage to put aside their differences & team up to fight Oniro's forces. *'The Mythic Fan War': The Myth Rangers (minus Reese) attend Toku-Con; just as things are about to go well, a huge misunderstanding causes an enormous fan war to happen in front of the Myth Rangers. Meanwhile, at another part of Toku-Con, Reese, who is dressed as Ginetsu, a character from the MMORPG High Shoguns, makes an encounter with his "rival", Kurabuke, & an epic fight breaks out between the two. *'A Matter of Loaf & Death 2': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet Wallace & Gromit, who need their help to stop Lord Oniro from killing all the bakers of England. Season Three Major events that happen in the season: *General Rapiel is introduced. *David & Anna are introduced. *Reese & Lizzie leave the Myth Rangers; David & Anna become the new Red & Pink Myth Rangers. *The Myth Rangers reveal their identities to the whole world. *Lord Oniro is destroyed. *The Myth Rangers use their powers for the last time to create an energy wave that wipes out the main villains; Professor Grooor & General Rapiel are destroyed while Geric, Xanthia, Jimmy, Jizo, Jozac, & Hootacaw are turned good. *In the end, the Myth Rangers retire & leave their Myth Gems for new users. *'Passing The Torch': Reese & Lizzie were chosen to attend a community college in Montana; both of them are excited, but they both know that they'll have to find someone else to take their place as Myth Rangers. Upon learning about this, Geric sends Rapiel to abduct Reese & Lizzie & then dispose of them. When the other Myth Rangers don't know where the two are, a couple of new kids, David & Anna, appear & decide to search for them themselves. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Disney Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers